The investigators propose to define the skeletal anatomy of normal growth of craniofacial structures in humans. The mode of anatomical definition will be cephalometrics. After establishing their controls of normal patterns of craniofacial growth, the investigators propose to use this computer based cephalometric method to: a) define craniofacial anomalies in terms of deviations from the normal; b) to evaluate families for subclinical expression of the anomalies; c) to delineate new syndromes; d) to study longitudinally craniofacial growth patterns in untreated and treated individuals with craniofacial anomalies; e) to evaluate treatment effects from surgical/orthodontic intervention in patients with craniofacial anomalies.